Normal?
by Lmfao hehe
Summary: Related to The Mortal Instruments, but not containing any of the characters from there it just didn't really fit into any others Please read and give me feedback! :
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: The words next to the chapter refer to the POV it is written in**

Prologue

_I knew there was something different about me. When I walk by the pet store, all the animals would fall silent and watch me. My mom would never let me have a pet or go to a friends house (if I had any). When I was smaller, I often thought to myself, is there a reason? Only now, do I know the truth. The world that I used to know, was a lie. _

Chapter one: Marie

I woke up to the smell of disinfectant as my memory slowly slunk back into my brain. I remembered my mother; her body covered in blood, screaming for me to leave, and the sound of her muffled screaming as she coughed blood whilst the creature tore at her.

I opened my eyes slowly, as I adjusted to the bright light. From what I could see, I was in a hospital. The white walls and white curtains drawn back illuminated the room until it looked like I was surrounded by white light.

As my vision adjusted, I saw a girl, a little older than me named Katrina, who we fondly nicknamed Kat, approach. She was wearing regular clothes, but it looked as if she was modeling for a magazine. Don't be fooled though, she has the speed of a tiger when she handles a whip and can shift into almost anything and anyone.

Her catlike eyes, glanced my way, startling me, though I saw her come in. She rapidly walked towards me with a look of what you might call surprise.

"Ah, you're awake. Finally, you took quite a beating, Marie." she said, "I will call the others."

As she slinked out of the room like a cat, I tried to register what had happened. Ah, I remember, I thought to myself, the incident with the demon.

A while ago, depends on how long I have been asleep, a demon entered thorough a portal opened by a young wizard. We were lucky only one went through, but that young demon, sensing a strong magical presence, found my mother. My mother didn't survive, and he bit my arm, but lucky for me, most of his poison had already been injected into my mother's body, her then having the worst effect from the poisonous fangs of the demon; death. Luckily, I was able to sleep off the poison, but if I were a human, I would have died. And indeed, I am not human. I am what a human would call, a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Marie

I am not a monster. In fact, we have been on the earth as long as humankind. We were made when humans were in contact with a certain substance that is rarely seen and not heard of within humans. The last of the substance is being stored and protected by us.

There are four types of us. There are what is called an animutation, which is when one of us is made containing characteristics of plants, animals, and such. This type also contains shape shifters, like Kat.

Then there are what we call a magimutation. That is when one of us contains a special ability using magic, like breathing fire, or being able to cast spells, like what humans call wizards, which is an entirely different thing (we don't wear magician hats or pull rabbits out of one), like me.

Then there are the elemental mutations, or elemutations, for short. It is basically one of us that can control weather, fire, earth, wind, water, air, metal, and such. They people who possess this are known as benders. For fire, there are fire benders, wind is wind benders, and so on.

The last have what we call a semimutation, which are those who didn't exactly change, but whose skills or abilities that a human acquires has been multiplied in strength. It would take lifetimes for an average human to reach the strength of a semimutant. Semimutants are able to do a variety of things like lift up trucks and punch a person straight through a car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Narrator

Kat came in followed close behind two men, one who looked the same age as Kat and Marie, and the other much older. The older man came toward Marie as the Kat and the other man followed behind him, side by side.

"Good evening, Marie, seems like you have just woken up," he said smiling, his kind blue eyes glinted as the sun reflected off them. Marie, to drowsy from awakening smiled and faintly nodded. He slowly closed his eyes as he touched Marie's side gently. A light pulsed from his hand and sank into Marie. The light began to spread, until it disappeared suddenly and the man opened his eyes. He smiled at Marie and nodded to what looked like nobody in particular. Kat and the man approached Marie and gently took each of her arms. They guided her out of the room and into another one that, by judging by the contents, looked like it was a bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Marie

In the bedroom, Kat and Jacob, the other man, placed me onto the bed like I was as light as a feather (which, I know I am not, based on my religion that I have to eat at least a bag of cheetos and finish a pint of ice cream in a week). Jacob sorted through my clothes with Kat, side by side, to find something I could change into.

I looked around the bedroom, which I predicted was Kat's bedroom. It looked nothing like an average girl's bedroom. It was clean and tidy, except for the closet, which was packed with weapons and clothes of all different colors and types. I was a larger size compared to Kat, whose body most humans would only dream about, and gave her an almost catlike, graceful aura, which suited her, since she was a shapeshifter.

When they finally found one that would fit me, Kat rushed me into the bathroom so fast I couldn't even protest. When I opened my eyes a couple seconds later, I saw that she had already managed to get me into a dress and was lying on the couch many feet away as if she had waited hours for me to be done. Though the dress was supposed to be flowy and long, it looked like a mini dress on me, but not half as bad as anything else in Kat's wardrobe would look on me.

She looked at me and said,"Is it okay? I know it doesn't fit well but-" She stopped when she saw me grin at her from the mirror on her door. She chuckled and leaped up from off the couch to escort me, along with Jacob, to the dining room.


End file.
